I Couldn't Stop
by carleewill23
Summary: Orang tuaku menyembunyikan sesuatu, alasan-alasan mengapa marga yang kumiliki berbeda dengan mereka, alasan mengapa mereka sangat protektif padaku,alasan kenapa keluarga kami selalu berpindah tempat tinggal dan semua spekulasi terhadap seluruh alasan itu membuatku sangat penasaran. Hingga Aku bertemu iblis itu, iblis yang membuatku dalam dosa ini. Maafkan aku. VKook,YoonMin,NamJin.
1. Chapter 1

1\. MET THE DEVIL

Kupikir ini sudah sekian kalinya keluarga kami berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal, sekarang keluarga kami tinggal di pusat negara Korea, Seoul. Sebelumnya, keluargaku selalu berpindah jauh dari kota besar, seperti pinggiran jepang atau bahkan ke negara-negara Asia Tenggara seperti Thailand.

Suara gedoran pintu terdengar, suara berat ayah mulai terdengar dari luar. Dengan sangat malas aku keluar dari tempat tidurku yang sangat nyaman ini, bila tidak segera bangun kupastikan ia akan menggedor pintu kamarku hingga pintunya rusak.

"Ya, dad, aku keluar"dengan segera aku bersiap menuju sekolahku yang baru, namun karena aku belum mendapatkan seragamku yang baru, aku masih menenakan seragam sekolah lamaku. Seragam khas negara china yang terlihat sangat mencolok diantara banyak murid kota metropolitan.

Saat aku membuka pintu kamar, ayah sudah tidak terlihat, mungkin sudah didapur. Dengan langkah agak terseret aku berjalan menuju dapur yang sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh harumnya roti bakar. Kulihat Papa sedang mengambil seluruh jenis selai yang kami miliki dan menaruhnya dimeja makan, sementara ayah sudah sibuk dengan korannya, serta kacamata dihidungnya yang membuatnya terlihat lebih tua.

Aku menarik salah satu kursi dimeja makan yang berada didekat ayah yang menarik atensi papa yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan rotinya. "Oh, pagi kookie", papa dengan senyum penuh ketampanannya menyambut pagiku, lalu ia kembali focus dengan rotinya.

"morning pops", aku hendak mengambil salah satu roti yang sudah disajikan papa, tiba-tiba tangan ayah memukul tanganku yang sedang mengambil roti. "Kita tunggu papamu, baru kau boleh makan roti itu", ujar ayah sambil menatapku datar. "Ugh, ne".

Setelah papa sudah selesai dengan semua rotinya, baru kami memulai sarapan pagi kami dengan penuh keceriaan pagi yang dimiliki papa, serta ledekanku pada papa serta sesekali ayah menimpali dengan tawanya yang sangat geli dengan kelakuan papa.

Namaku Jungkook, aku hidup dikeluarga yang bisa dibilang sangat harmonis. Ayahku bekerja sebagai karyawan kantoran biasa di sebuah perusahaan multinasional dengan gaji tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk membiayai keluarga kami. Sementara papa hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan dicafe atau koki direstoran kecil dekat rumah kami untuk penghasilan tambahan, ia adalah papa terbaik yang pernah kumiliki.

Ngomong-ngomong dijaman yang sudah serba maju seperti sekarang ini, pernikahan sesama jenis bukan lagi penghalang cinta setiap orang, semakin majunya teknologi bahkan dapat membuat pasangan sesama jenis memiliki anak kandung mereka sendiri.

Ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk setelah sekitar 2 minggu penuh mengurus kepindahanku yang entah keberapa kali. Selesai sarapan papa membantu ayah berangkat kekantor, seperti biasa papa mengantar kami hingga kedepan pintu rumah serta memberikan ayah kecupan kecil serta mencium pipiku. Sebenarnya aku agak malas menceritakannya karena, ya ampun papa, aku sudah 16 tahun.

Pagi ini aku masih diantar ayah, karena aku belum terlalu hafal lingkungan sekitar rumah kami yang baru ini. Selama perjalanan kesekolah ayah hanya sesekali memperingatkanku agar pulang tepat waktu, ia sudah memberitahuku soal bus yang harus kugunakan dan beruntung otak ayahku yang sangat pintar itu diturunkan padaku sehingga aku sudah mengingat jalan yang harus kulewati.

Kami sampai disebuah sekolah yang cukup besar dengan dinding kokoh menggelilingi seluruh lingkungan sekolah, mungkin untuk mencegah kaburnya para murid. Serta, terdapat halaman besar yang mengelilingi gedung utama lengkap dengan air mancur yang menyambut saat kami memasuki halaman itu. Ayah mengantarku hingga aku bertemu wali kelasku, setelah itu ia mencium pipiku dan berkata bahwa ia harus segera berangkat kerja.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti wali kelasku yang mengantarku kekelas baru. Kelas itu masih belum terlalu ramai karena memang bel masuk masih akan berbunyi sekitar 20 menit lagi. Beberapa murid yang sudah datang terlihat tertarik denganku, sebenarnya aku ingin saja berbicara dan berkenalan dengan mereka namun mungkin lebih baik aku berbicara dengan mereka saat aku sudah diperkenalkan oleh guru.

Wali kelasku menyuruhku duduk dibangku manapun yang masih kosong, aku memutuskan untuk duduk dibarisan paling kiri nomor dua dari depan, setelah memastikan aku duduk wali kelasku itu meninggalkanku sendiri dan berkata bahwa ia masih harus mengurus beberapa hal, aku tau itu hanya sekedar basa-basi, namun aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Selama diperjalanan menuju kelas tadi wali kelasku memberitau bahwa kelasku yang sekarang ini hanya berisi 20 anak, tetapi untuk ukuran 20 murid kelas ini bisa dibilang cukup besar. Kelas berwarna putih bersih ini ditempeli dengan beberapa poster handmade yang bisa dibilang cukup menarik, poster-poster ini mencangkup materi pelajaran yang dibuat menarik dan mudah dicerna.

Setelah cukup puas memperhatikan sekelilingku tiba-tiba ada sebuah tas berwarna mint yang terhempas pelan kebangku disampingku, sebuah senyum manis seorang pemu….da ? entahlah aku tidak bisa memastikan apa jenis kelamin orang ini karena ia bisa dibilang terlalu manis untuk ukuran pemuda. Namun saat kulihat celana berwarna putih panjang membungkus kaki mungilnya aku baru yakin kalau orang yang sedang senyum didepanku ini seorang pemuda.

Pemuda mungil ini melambaikan tangannya riang, ia tersenyum sangat lebar hingga matanya yang sipit itu tidak terlihat, tubuhnya dibalut dengan seragam putih dengan lambang sekolah dan tempelan lainnya, bentuk tubuhnya sangat terlihat akibat rompi sekolah berwarna biru tua yang membungkus tubuh kecil itu, serta dasi sekolah yang tergantung asal – asalan dikerah bajunya, dasi itu berwarna hitam berhiaskan lambang sekolah serta 2 strip tebal berwarna putih.

Rambutnya yang berwarna kemerahan serta beberapa rambut hitamnya yang terlihat baru menumbuh itu terlihat berantakan, "Hey, kau murid baru ya ? aku Park Jimin, salam kenal", ia menjulurkan tangan masih dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum riang itu.

Aku membalas uluran tanganya, tangannya terasa hangat "yeah, aku Jeon Jungkook, salam kenal", kami bersamaan melepaskan genggaman tangan kami dan tepat sekali bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, acara berkenalanku dengan pemuda bernama Park Jimin itu terputus karena seorang guru sudah masuk kelas. Wanita berusia sekitar 40 tahunan awal itu mulai mengabsen murid-muridnya, saat namaku disebut ia menyuruhku maju kedepan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan maju kedepan, hampir seluruh pasang mata dikelas itu menatapku penuh ketertarikan, "Halo, namaku Jeon Jungkook, aku pindahan dari china, salam kenal" , aku membungkukan badanku sedikit.

"ya, itu perkenalan dari Jungkook- _ssi_ , ada yang ingin bertanya ?", aku sangat berharap tidak ada yang bertanya dan untungnya tidak ada stupun murid yang bertanya, namun ada beberapa dari mereka yang sepertinya membicarakanku. "baiklah kalau begitu, Jungkook- _ssi_ anda bisa kembali ketempat duduk anda, semoga kalian bisa saling kenal seiring dengan berjalannya kelas", aku pun mengangguk patuh dan kembali ketempat dudukku.

Pemuda bernama Park Jimin itu kembali tersenyum kearahku sesaat setelah aku kembali ketempat duduk, kemudian ia kembali memperhatikan guru yang sedang berbicara itu. Setelah sekitar 1,5 jam bel berbunyi, guru tersebutpun keluar kelas, karena ini masih awal tahun ajaran, KBM belum berjalan maksimal sehingga sekarang bisa dibilang sebagai _free-time_ , beberapa murid mulai keluar kelas.

"hey, Jungkook – _ssi_ , mau berkeliling sekolah bersamaku? Aku akan mengenalkan seisi sekolah _, for free, if you want_ ", ujar pemuda bernama park jimin itu. Aku sedikit tertarik sehingga aku mengangguk setuju dan mengikutinya keluar sekolah.

"baiklah pertama-tama kita akan menuju kantin karena itu lumayan dekat dengan kelas kita, seperti SMA pada umumnya, disinipun murid-murid tersebut dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok, _Jocks, Nerd, Popular, Geek_ dan yang lainnya, untuk kasus pembully-an bisa dibilang cukup jarang-", dan jimin terus menjelaskan tentang seluruh sekolah ini, dengan sesekali aku bertanya beberapa hal, seperti siapa saja yang harus kuhindari, dimana sebaiknya aku duduk dikantin, atau tentang ekstrakulikuler.

Dalam beberapa menit pemuda jimin ini berhasil menjadi cukup akrab denganku, hingga kami melewati gedung olahraga _indoor_ yang terlihat cukup ramai dengan murid yang sedang melaksanakan ekstrakulikuler, ada klub voli, basket serta badminton ada disana, Lalu kami terus berjalan hingga lapangan olahraga _outdoor_ yang juga dipenuhi oleh murid-murid klub baseball yang terlihat sangat menarik dimataku.

Sementara diujung lapangan yang sangat besar ini ada klub panahan, kami memutuskan mendekat kelapangan dan akhirnya aku melihat dia, dengan busurnya yang terangkat serta pandangan matanya yang tejam menatap titik merah yang menjadi sasarannya, tangannya yang lumayan berotot itu dengan gagah tanpa tergoyang sedikitpun melepaskan anak panahnya hingga menembus dengan telak titik merah yang menjadi sasaran.

Kepala bersurai hazel terang menoleh kearahku hingga mata kami bersibobok, matanya yang hitam kecoklatan itu menatapku dengan tajam dan dalam hingga aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku, jantungku mulai berdetak tak karuan. Perlahan dapat kurasakan Jimin menggoyangkan pundakku dan aku kembali tersadar dari hanyalanku.

"hey, Jungkook, apa yang kau lihat ?", suara nyaring Jimin akhinya membuatku bisa lepaskan pandanganku dari mata tajam itu, aku menoleh kearah Jimin.

"Jim, siapa laki-laki itu ? " aku mengarahkan jariku kepada pemuda yang tadi membuatku tenggelam dalam hayalanku. Jimin mengikuti arah tunjukkan dan wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang kurang mengenakkan.

" _Well_ , dia Kim Taehyung _,_ dan aku menyarankanmu untuk tidak berdekatan dengannya sama sekali, dia adalah iblis yang siap menjatuhkan mu kelubang paling dalam", ujar jimin yang mebuatku terdiam, pemuda dingin sepertinya tidak akan membuatku terluka kan. Kan ?


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Wild Teen life

Bau manis tercium sesaat setelah aku membuka pintu berukiran kayu itu. Sebuah café sederhana yang terletak ditaman tengah kota ini, sekarang menjadi tempat baru pops bekerja. Setelah kemarin disibukkan dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'pindah rumah', akhirnya papa memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai asisten koki di café sederhana ini.

Tadi pops mengabariku untuk mengunjunginya lalu kami akan pulang bersama. Sekarang sudah 3 bulan semenjak aku menjadi anak baru yang artinya sudah seminggu pertemuan terakhirku dengan pemuda bernama kim taehyung itu serta sudah seminggu sejak terakhir kali aku melihat matanya yang tajam itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu, tapi keberadaanya bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi selama seminggu terakhir. Dari informasi yang aku telusuri tentangnya selama 3 bulan ini, Taehyung adalah salah satu murid yang paling jarang masuk disekolah tetapi tidak ada yang peduli tentang hal tersebut.

Ia bisa masuk sekolah kapapun ia mau tanpa harus mendapatkan surat peringatan dari sekolah. Meskipun ia tidak masuk sekolah ia tetap mendapat nilai yang cukup untuk kenaikan kelas, dari informasi yang kudapatkan nilai-nilai milik Taehyung memang tidak sememukau nilai Do Kyungsoo, murid paling pintar satu angkatan. Tapi nilainya selalu diatas rata-rata minimal kelulusan.

Sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang pemuda dengan mata tajam itu dan aku masih belum mengerti mengapa seolah-olah seluruh orang disekolah tidak ingin berurusan sedikit pun dengannya. Bagaikan seseorang yang sangat kuat sampai-sampai tidak ada seorang pun yang berani membahas tentangnya padahal Taehyung- _sunbae_ itu terlihat manis.

Aku menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di café ini dan duduk menikmati layan internet gratis, sambil menunggu pops yang shiftnya belum selesai. Untuk ukuran café yang berada ditengah kota, café ini memiliki harga yang cukup miring untuk siswa yang ingin menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berbincang dengan teman-teman mereka.

Kulihat banyak dari pelanggan café ini masih berada ditingkat yang sama denganku, setelah sekitar 15 menit aku menunggu akhirnya papa keluar dari pintu yang bertuliskan 'khusus karyawan' itu. Beberapa pasang mata mulai melirik kearah wajah papa yang masih terlihat sangat muda, padahal ia sudah berumur 30-an akhir.

Kebanyak dari orang-orang yang melirik papa adalah gadis-gadis remaja yang kelebihan hormon. Saat mata mereka bertemu dengan mata papa, sontak wajah flat itu memberikan wink pada gadis yang -mungkin- beruntung itu, hingga wajah gadis itu berubah merona bagaikan buah tomat. Papaku itu memang playboy ulung.

Terkadang aku bingung dengan papaku yang satu itu. Mengapa ia tidak pernah medaftarkan diri menjadi idol atau minimal model, well , ia cukup tinggi dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata, lalu papa menjawab bahwa dad tidak mengijinkannya dan dad berkata bahwa papa hanya miliknya seorang. Dasar posesif.

Papa tersenyum lembut saat melihatku yang duduk dengan tenang dikursi ini. "Ayo kookie, shift papa selesai cepat hari ini", papa berujar setelah mendekat kearah ku. Aku pun berdiri mengikutinya yang sudah berjalan keluar café.

Seperti biasa kami pulang menggunakan bus umum. "how's your day ?", seperti biasa papa menanyakan bagaimana kabarku setiap pulang sekolah.

"Bad, hari ini ada ulangan fisika dan aku kurang yakin di beberapa jawaban", aku berujar pelan, uh aku paling tidak suka bila harus berbicara tentang ulangan karena itu sangat menganggu pikiranku.

"it's ok, toh kalau dapat nilai jelek kookie masih bisa remedial kan?", papa mengeluarkan aura lembutnya seperti biasa sambil mengusap pelan rambutku. Ah, aku sangat suka bila ia melakukan hal itu, rasanya bahwa apapun yang kulakukan tidak akan langsung dihakimi dengan bengitu kejamnya.

Aku mengangguk semangat, terkadang aku merasa bahwa papa adalah seorang malaikat suci yang dikirimkan tuhan untuk menjagaku, saking baiknya. Papa bukannya tidak pernah marah, ia bahkan pernah memukulku karena aku pulang rumah terlambat hingga membuatnya sangat panik, bahkan ia hampir menelfon polisi. Namun, setelahnya ia meminta maaf dan berkata bahwa semua hal yang ia lakukan semata-mata untuk melindungiku, yang tidak perah ku mengerti apa maksudnya melindungi.

Kadang aku merasa bahwa orang tuaku sangat melindungiku dari apapun. Aku rasanya ingin berteriak kepada mereka aku adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang mampu melindungi diriku bukan seorang perempuan lemah yang tidak dapat melindung diriku sendiri. Namun apa daya, aku sangat mencintai papa dan dad sehingga aku hanya mengalah dan menuruti apapun yang mereka katakan.

Bus berhenti di halte dekat rumah kami, aku dan papa turun dari bus lalu kembali berjalan menuju rumah baru kami. Menurut perkiraanku dad akan pulang malam hari ini, karena biasanya bila pulang cepat papa akan segera pulang dan memasakkan makan agar saat dad sampai dirumah makan malam sudah siap.

Saat sudah masuk kedalam rumah dengan segera aku menyegarkan diriku dengan mandi lalu menuju dapur untuk membantu papa menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kookie, sepertinya makan malam kali ini hanya ada kita berdua, dad mu kemungkinan lembur dikantornya", ujar papa sambil menambahkan bumbu pada soup yang menjadi menu kami malam ini. Aku haya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan lalu ikut membantu papa memasak.

Hingga waktu menunjukka pukul 10 malam dan aku tau ini waktunya untukku tidur. Dad melarangku untuk tidur diatas jam 10, kecuali ada tugas atau ulangan, karena menurutnya bila aku tidur terlalu malam aku tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi saat belajar dikeesokan harinya dan perlu diingatkan lagi aku adalah seorang remaja laki-laki berumur 16 tahun.

"pops, aku tidur duluan ya", aku berujar kepada papa yang masih didepan televisi, yang kuyakini ia akan menunggu hingga dad pulang, papa hanya menyahut seadanya lalu aku naik keatas menuju kamarku. Tentu saja aku tidak langsung tertidur, ku matikan lampu serta menghidupkan handphone dengan cahaya serendah mungkin sehingga tidak akan ketahuan oleh dad yang biasanya mengecheck-ku.

Hingga jam 12 aku masih berselancar di dunia maya, sambil bertukar pesan dengan Jimin. Selama 3 bulan aku sekolah, bisa dibilang aku dan Jimin sudah menjadi teman dekat karena kami satu tempat duduk.

"Hey, Nochu, mau ikut partynya Hoseok-sunbaenim, besok malam ?" 11.59

" _I wish I could, but you know_ lah , orang tua ku TT_TT, _maybe next time_ " Read

" _Poor Baby kookie,_ padahal ini akan menjadi pesta yang sangat meriah, bahkan ku dengar Taehyung-sunbae juga ikut ;)" 00.02

"REALLY ? Argh, kau membuatku iri jim" Read

" _You really like him don't you ?_ sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kau mau menyukai alien aneh seperti itu sudah kuperingatkan pada mu kalau ia akan benar-benar menjatuhkanmu ke jurang, meski kuakui Tae- _sunbae_ cukup manis" 00.07

Sial, jimin benar-benar membuatku iri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak akan diperbolehkan mengikuti acara seperti itu oleh dad maupun pops, mungkin suatu hari nanti aku diperbolehkan mengikuti acara-acara sepert itu.

Aku tidak membalas pesan Jimin karena aku merasa lapar ditengah malam seperti ini. Namun tepat aku membuka pintu kamar ku dengar langkah kaki dan masuk kedalam rumah, ketukan sepatu kerjanya itu membuatku sangat yakin kalau itu adalah dad.

"Aku pulang", kudengar sayup – sayup suara papa yang menyahuti dad. Kuputuskan untuk tetap diam ditempat sambil menunggu mereka kembali kekamar, karena sungguh aku benar-benar lapar.

"Jinseok, kita harus pergi besok, keadaan benar-benar gawat. Mereka sudah muali mengendus keberadaan kita, kita harus segera mengurusnya", suara dad terdengar sangat panik. Aku sedikit tidka mengerti maksud ucapannya itu .

"lalu bagaimana dengan kookie ? Kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja."

"Kau benar, tapi semua sudah berkumpul, 'mereka' semua ditarik menuju rumah, tidak ada satupun yang berjaga. Kupikir tiak apa-apa bila kita meninggalkannya 4 hari. Bila kita tidak segera kesana, masalah ini akan semakin membesar.", ku dengar helaan nafas pops yang terdengar frustasi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengepak barang kita malam ini, aku akan menyewa seorang pembantu untuk 4 hari kedepan, kuharap ini bisa berlangsung lebih cepat"

"Maafkan aku hyung", suara dad yang dalam itu terdengar lirih, aku yakin sekarang pops sudah mendekapnya.

" _it's okay_ namjoonie, ini juga salahku"setelah itu tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar. Ku putuskan untuk keluar kamar dan bergegas turun menju dapur untuk menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa snack yang pops selalu simpan dilemari.

Masuk kekamar aku segera membalas pesan Jimin.

"hey Jim aku berubah pikiran , kupikir aku bisa ikut besok malam" Read

" _cool_ , tapi bagaiman bisa ?" 00.31

" _idk why_ , but orangtuaku mendadak pergi besok, selama 4 hari" Read

" Great, ku jemput kau jam 7 besok malam" 00.33

"ok, _see u_ " Read

Lalu kumatikan ponselku dan memutuskan untuk tidur setelah memakan semua snack ini. Hingga, jam 7 malma terjadi bagai kedipan mata, tadi pagi papa dan dad memberitahuku bahwa mereka akan pergi ke luar kota untuk 4 hari paling cepat, mereka beralasan kalau atasan dad mengadakan pembukaan cabang baru dan mereka harus datang, karena seluruh pegawai membawa pasangan mereka.

Aku sudah tau bahwa mereka berbohong dan ya tuhan alasan mereka sangat tidak masuk akal, namun akhirnya mereka segera pergi karena mengejar pesawat pukul 9.

Sekarang aku sudah siap dengan jaket bomber berwarna hijau gelap, kaus putih serta celana jeans sedikit robek dan sepatu Timber kesayanganku, aku siap untuk ikut ke pesta ala remaja sekarang.

Aku yang tidak pernah mengikuti acara seperti hanya bisa mengikuti saran jimin untuk mengenakan pakaian kasual. Jimin datang pukul 7 lewat 5 menit dengan pakaian sama kasualnya. Rambutnya yang sebelumnya berwarna merah sekarang dicat pirang hampir putih namun style nya tidak berubah, ala seorang Park Jimin.

Ia mengenakan jaket jeans dengan kaus hitam dan celana hitam yang ketat membungkus kaki mungil itu. Kupikir Jimin yang mengemudi mobil hitam yang entah miliki siapa itu, namun ternyata ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan kulit pucat yang kuketahui Yoongi- _sunbae_ , pacar Jimin.

"siap untuk berpesta kelinci kecil", ujar Jimin sesaat setalah aku masuk kedalam mobil. Aku harus memastikan rumahku terkunci rapat dan kunya kusimpah disebuah pot depan rumah.

"yeah, kupikir begitu", aku duduk dibelakang sementara Jimin didepan menemani yoongi-sunbae.

"oh iya , aku belum pernah memperkenalakan kalian secara resmi kan ?", Jimin berkata menunjukku dan Yoongi- _sunbae_ yang sibuk menyetir. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, sebelum Jimin memperkenalkan kami Yoongi-sunbae lebih dulu menyapaku.

"yo, kau jungkook kan ?"

"ne, _sunbae_ "

"kau sering sekali dibicarakan mochi berisik ini, aku Yoongi, panggil saja Yoongi- _hyung_ "

"baik _hyung_ "

Setelah itu hanya aku dan Jimin yang asik berbincang, sementara Yoongi- _hyung_ hanya menyimak sesekali menyela bila ia tidak ingin mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan.

Didalam pikiranku, rasanya aku snagat berdebar karena ini pesta pertamaku dan aku ingin rasanya merasakan kenakalan remaja pada umumnya.

"LET'S ROCK THE NIGHT !", teriak jimin semangat, tangannya mengepal diudara. Yeah, let's rock the night. Sorry pops dad, aku berbohong pada kalian.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Into You

Saat mobil kami terpakir dihalaman sebuah rumah yang berkuran 3 kali lipat milik rumah ku, Jimin dengan segera menarik tanganku dan Yoongi-hyung yang hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti keinginan mahluk mungil itu.

Dengan tergesa mengetuk pintu rumah yang besar itu, seorang wanita dengan pakaian casual membuka pintu, namun ditangannya tedapat sebuah botol yang bisa kupastikan Soju. Matanya tidak terfokus pada satu titik, namun saat matanya bersibobok dengan wajah cerah Jimin ia langsung menyambut kami dengan senyum atau bisa ku bilang, seringai.

"yo, chimmm~~ , kau datang eh ?", wanita itu berbicara dengan wajah memerah serta tambahan-tambahan nada yang tidak diperlukan. Jimin mengangguk antusias.

"tentu saja Noona, tidak mungkin kan aku melewatkan pesta, apalagi pesta Hoseok-hyung"

"Baiklah~~ kalian silahkan masuk", kali ini aku dan Yoongi-hyung berjalan masuk tanpa ditarik oleh Jimin yang terlihat sangat antusias. Kesan pertama yang aku dapatkan saat masuk kedalam rumah tersebut adalah mengejutkan.

Meskipun pesta untuk ukuran anak remaja ini tidak terlalu heboh, karena hanya anda murid-murid yang mabuk serta sibuk dengan permainan apa yang entah mereka mainkan. Ada sekitar 10 peelayan yang terlihat mondar-mandir menawarkan minuman yang memiliki warna dan penyajian yang menarik.

Rumah ini memiliki dua tingkat, namun dilantai dasar hanya berisi sofa-sofa dengan mini bar serta dipojok diruangan ada Dj yang memutarkan lagu entah apa, sepertinya sejenis electronic music karena aku tidak mengerti tentang music.

Ruangan besar ini penuh dengan para remaja yang sebagian besar bergoyang mengikuti aliran musik, sementara yang lainnya hanya bersantai sambil meminum minuman yang ditawarkan oleh pelayan.

Mataku memindai keseluruh ruangan dan saat itu lah aku melihat Taehyung- _sunbae_ yang entah sedang bersama siapa asik berbincang, dia dengan orang tersebut terlihat akbrab karena dapat dilihat sesekali Taehyung-sunbae memberikan respon yang tidak dingin kepada orang tersebut.

Taehyung- _sunbae_ terlihat sangat indah dengan rambut nya yang sudah berubah agak kepirangan, pakaiannya yang bergaya semi formal dan terlihat mahal. Matanya yang tajam menatap lawat bicaranya dengan seksama, bibir merah itu berbicara dengan gerakan yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat indah, sesekali lidah nakal itu menjilat bibir kemerahan itu.

Aku yang tidak sadar sudah kembali ditarik oleh jimin yang ternyata mendekati sofa yang sedang diduduki oleh Taehyung-sunbae, aku sedikit panik dengan tindakannya namun ternyata tenaga orang yang kecil seperti jimin tidak main-main.

"HOSEOK-HYUNG!", jimin berteriak memanggil, pria yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Taehyung-sunbae itu menoleh. Pria berwajah menarik itu lalu membuat senyum secerah matahari.

"eoh, Jimin-ie kau datang, kukira adik kelas kesayanganku ini tidak datang", ujar pria yang bernama Hoseok itu, sesaat setelah kami berada didepan mereka. Taehyung- _sunbae_ hanya diam sambil menyesap minumannya, ia hanya menatap kami datar.

Tidak sengaja mata kami bersibobok dengan segera aku mengalihkan mataku dari matanya yang tajam itu.

"Tidak mungkin hyung, aku kan sangat menyangi hobie-hyungku"

"Dimana pacar dinginmu itu Jim ? biasanya dia sudah berjaga disekitarmu seperti bodyguard. Serta siapa pemuda manis dibelakangmu itu? Kau sudah putus dengan yoongi ?"

"Ya! Tidak mungkin aku putus dengan Yoongi-hyung, lagi pula Yoongi-hyung hanya sedang mengambil minuman, by the way, dia kookie murid baru dikelasku, pindahan dari cina"

"Hallo, _Sunbae,_ Jungkook _imnida_ ", ujarku sambil sedikit membungkuk karena tadi jimin memanggilnya 'hyung' ada kemungkinan pria yang bernama hoseok ini adalah kakak kelas disekolah kami yang tidak aku ketahui.

"eoh, manis sekali kookie, kau bisa memanggilku hoseok saja, tidak usah terlalu formal terhadapku", jawabannya dengan senyum selebar secerah matahari itu membuatku kikuk karena wajahnya yang terlihat sangat bersinar.

"ne, sunbae-nim", yoongi sunbae kembali menghampiri kami dengan 3 gelas berisi minuman berwarna biru yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"hanya ini yang bisa kalian minum, ingat jim kau masih dibawah umur dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mati karena alcohol" , yoongi hyung dengan wajah kerasnya namun terasa sangat perhatian saat ia berbicara dengan Jimin.

"guys, lebih baik aku kelantai dansa, aku merasa sangat bosan disni", tiba-tiba suara berat yang sangat menarik itu terdengar membuatku kembali membuatku perhatianku tertuju kepada pemuda tampan yang misterius itu.

Taehyung-subaenim lalu pergi meninggalkan kami. Tidak banyak yang dapat kuperbuat disini karena aku masih terbilang baru untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Sebagian besar orang yang berada diruangan ini tidak kuketahui keberadaanya disekolah dan melihat mereka tertawa dan bersenang-senang membuatku ingin melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Sekarang Jimin kembali menempel kepada Yoongi-hyung di sofa tempat Taehyung-sunbae dan Hoseok-sunbae. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarikku, tanganku yang sedang memegang gelas dari Yoongi-hyung sedikit bergoyang.

"hey Jungkook lebih baik kita kelantai dansa, tidakah kau lihat Jimin sudah menempel menjijikan pada Yoongi.", ujar Hoseok-sunbae yang ternyata menarik tanganku, ia kemudian mengambil minuman ku dan ditaruhnya asala dimeja terdekat.

"Um, baik _sunbae"_

"Kau ini, sudah kukatan, panggal saja hoseok, atau hoseok-hyung mungkin"

"Ne, Hoseok- _hyung_ "

Sekarang kami menuju kumpulan remaja yang sejak tadi menari dengan iringan music yang mungkin bergenre electronic itu. Saling menempelkan tubuh satu sama lain. Hoseok-hyung sekarang sudah dengan santainya mengoyangkan badannya ditengah lantai dansa, sementara aku hanya bisa berjalan kikuk mengitari orang-orang ini.

Hingga sekali lagi ada tangan yang menarik tanganku, bahkan orang itu mendekatakan kepalanya menuju leherku.

"Hei", aku tau suara berat ini.

"Aku tau kau suka memperhatikanku disekolah dan dilihat dari dekat kau cukup manis", ujar suara berat itu tepat ditelingaku, kemudian lidahnya menjilat pelan telingaku. Badanku terasa bergetar, antara ketakutan dan entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit…. Excited ?

"Mungkin kau ingin menghabiskan malam mu, bersama ku ?"

"maksud sunbae ?", badanku agak bergetar takut, padahal seharusnya aku tidak setaut ini setelah semua pelatihan yang diajarkan Ayah sepanjang hidupku, namun entah mengapa orang ini.

"ya kau tau, saling menghisap, mengerang, dengan kau dibawahku dengan balutan keringat yang aku yakini akan amat indah, kau mendesah dibawahku membutuhkanku untuk memuaskan mu." Taehyung- _sunbae_ menjeda suaranya yang pelan itu untuk menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Ku dengar kelinci memliki nafsu yang besar.", aku mendesis pelan merasakan hawa nafsu yang meningkat seiring dengan gerakan tangan taehyung-sunbae. Ini gila, astaga aku bahkan sudah berani mengumpat, hal yang amat jarang kulakukan.

Tangan besar itu ya tuhan, aku suda gila. Ini kali pertama kami bertemu dan aku sudah jatuh dengan amat keras ketangan pria dengan tangan amat ajaib ini. Aku sudah 16 tahun jadi tentu saja aku sudah mengethaui apa itu sex bahkan aku sudah pernah masturbasi. Tapi untuk benar-benar melakukan sex aku sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Aku bisa mengajakmu kekamar kosong diatas yang aku yakin Hoseok tidak akan keberatan bila kita meminjam satu", Aku hanya bisa mengerang setuju. Ini bahkan baru 15 menit setelah aku benar-benar berdekatan dengan pria ini dan aku sudah benar-benar terlena dengan segala pesona yang ditawarkan oleh seorang Kim Taehyung.

Bibir taehyung menyentuh dengan ganas bibir pemuda yang masih polos ini. Terlihat dari reaksi Jungkook yang merona dan membuat taehyung semakin terbakar gairah.

"Dasar perjaka", ujar bibir merah itu mencomooh, lalu menggit pelan leher pemuda yang ada dikungkungannya itu. Suara desahan pelan terdengar dari bibir mungil tersebut. "aaah~"

Tangan taehyung terus menerus bergerak naik turun disekujur tubuh jungkook, tangan itu perlahan melusuri leher hingga turun menuju tulang selangaka, kemudian puting kecil yang terasa menegang itu dielusnya pelan hingga kembali terdengar

"terus mendesah kelinci kecil, aku menyukainya", puting kecoklatan itu menegang mengacung amat indah. Taehyung hanya terus mengelusnya tanpa sedikitpun ada niatan untuk menyentuh lebih, kelinci manis yang ada dibawah kungkungannya terus mendesah kecil dadanya membusung meminta lebih.

Tangan taehyung turun menyentuh lekukan pinggang yang meskipun berotot tetap saja terlihat ramping, memeras pelan pantat padat itu dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Taehyung menurunkan dengan perlahan celana boxer milik pemuda polos dibawahnya ini, ia melakukannya dengan perlahan dan lembut seakan-akan amat menikmati erangan penuh keinginan dari sang pemuda kelinci.

Ia sendiri dengan segera melepaskan kemeja dengan bahan silk dan celana bahan miliknya lengkap dengan celana dalamnya. Sekarang kedua tubuh mahluk adam itu benar-benar polos tanpa perlindungan apapun. Baju mereka sudah terongok dibawah kasur yang terdengar sedikit mendecit itu.

Taehyung dengan segera kembali menatap jungkook kemudian melahap bibir pemuda cantik itu, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat, dengan antusias kelinci itu mengijinkan Taehyung untuk kembali menginvasi mulutnya.

Lidah mereka bertaut, bibir saling mengemut, meskipun sepertinya tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan namun Jungkook hanya bisa mengikuti gerakan bibir taehyung yang terus memangutnya tanpa henti. Meninvasi mulutnya, menjilat langit-langit serta gusinya, mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi organ, mulut jungkook.

Bibir mereka terlepas dan Jungkook dapat melihat ereksi milik taehyung yang sudah menegak besar dengan otot berdenyut. Cairan precum terlihat menetes dari ujungnya memberi kesan licin dan basah.

"Baru pertama kali melihat yang sebesar ini kelinci kecil", suara berat milik taehyung kembali menginvasi telinganya hingga menimbulkan getaran yang amat sangat pada ereksinya sendiri.

"Hhh-kau terlihat amat basah dibawah sana", berbisik dengan suara rendah dan serak. Tangan besar milik taehyung menyentuh dan menepuk-nepuk organ vital pemuda manis yang akan melepaskan keperjakaannya malam ini, membasahi jarinya dengan precum Jungkook.

"Ahhh~~ eHhm~!" Jungkook merasakan sesansi yang amat asing untuk ia rasakan, saat rasa nikmat itu mulai merambat ke kejantanannya ia terengah-engah dengan tangan yang meremas seprai dengan erat.

Iblis super tampan yang melihat kelincinya merintih kembali menyeringai amat puas. "You like it ?". Suara berat itu membuatnya amat gila, tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi Jungkook mengangguk.

"Ini kali pertamamu kan ? Aku jamin akan terasa amat sakit namun setelahnya kau bisa merasakan surga yang sebenarnya"

"Ahh~ terus sentuh aku _Sunbae"_

"Panggil aku taehyung sayang"

" _AAhhh~~_ _Taehhh_ \- hyung !" Jungkook menjerit pelan saat jari panjang itu mencoba memasuki bagian belakangnya dan sekarang satu jari lagi juga mencoba masuk kedalam lubangnya yang masih amat tertutup rapat itu. Kedua jari itu mencoba merengangkan lubangnya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat gatal.

Dari yang jungkook tau dari video porno setelah dominan merengangkan lubang submissive nya, mereka akan memasukan ereksi mereka dengan mengoleskan lubricant dan memakai kondom. Jungkook dapat merasakan lubangnya terasa kosong, ia menoleh dan melihat taehyung memasang kondomnya.

"Aku akan mencoba sepelan yang aku bisa", Taehyung mulai memasukan ereksinya dan itu terasa amat menyakitkan. Jungkook hanya bisa mencengkram erat seprai yang sudah amat kusut dibawaku saat benda keras dan licin itu perlahan-lahan membuka lubangku dan menusuknya dengan pelan.

"ARghhh~!", Jungkook berteriak saat benda itu memasuki lubangnya seutuhnya dan diam sambil menunggu penyesuaian dari lubangnya yang terus berkedut dan memeras benda itu. Saat merasa bahwa Jungkook sudah siap untuk menerimanya dengan hentakan keras taehyung menyentuh titik terdalam milik jungkook yang membuat pemuda itu kembali berteriak.

Rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu saat ereksi keras milik sang dominan terus menghantam prostatnya dengan amat keras hingga membuatnya terus mengerang. Kaki Jungkook sekarang sudah melingkar dipinggang Taehyung dengan erat, Taehyung mendorong Jungkook hinga ia benar-benar terlentang diatas kasur membuat mata mereka bertatapan.

Bibir taehyung kembali menginvasi mulut jungkook dengan amat beringas, Taehyung semakin cepat menghentakkan tubuhnya hingga membuat jungkook berteriak tertahan karena bibirnya tersumpal bibir merah taehyung. Ereksi Jungkook menggesek perut datar milik taehyung saat taehyung semakin menghentakan tubunya, suara decitan kasur terdengar makin keras.

"Ahhh….Ugh…Taeh~~Hyung…, Keep Go..ing", mendengar desahan jungkook , nafsu taehyung semakin terpacu utnuk terus menusuk pemuda dibawahnya in dengan terus menerus menekan titik manis pemda itu hingga ia tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Kau suka itu cantik ? Penisku menusuk lubangmu dengan amat keras hingga kau merasa di surga? Kau suka?", mengoda jungkook dengan suara amat berat dan serak. "Neehh~".

Ranjang terus berdecit hingga Jungkook mencapai puncaknya, ia berteriak nyaring mengeluarkan seluruh isinya hingga menempel dengan perut taehyung. Taehyung yang tau jungkook sudah mengeluarkan isinya semakin cepat menghentak karena lubang jungkook semakin sempit menghimpitnya.

"Grrr", menggeram pelan saat pelepasannya, lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan saat ereksinya perlahan-lahan menysut dan mengelurkannya dari lubang Jungkook yang terlihat amat merah karena pertama kalinya dimasuki.

Taehyung dapat meraskan nafas statis dari jungkook yang sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak jungkook yang sudah menjelajah kealam mimpi itu.

OMG , I still can't believe ada yg mau baca cerita ini. Thank you bgt, awalnya aku ngetik ini karena bosen , dan ternyata malah ada yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca cerita ini. Btw, sorry kalau lemonnya cacat, maklum ini kali pertama aku nulis rate M begini :v. diusahakan update cepat.

THANK YOU ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Don't like don't read :) typo(s) dll

4\. Lost

Pagi hari saat aku terbangun, matahari bahkan belum bersinar terang bahkan mungkin ini masih dini hari. Dapat ku lihat Taehyung- _sunbae_ yang masih tertidur dengan dahi mengekerut, entahlah.

Aku putuskan untuk mengumpulkan pakaianku yang tercecer dilantai dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan keadaan pantat agak sakit serta tubuh telanjang sempurna. Dengan cepat kubersihkan tubuhku dan memakai kembali bajuku kemudian kuputuskan untuk segera pulang kerumah.

Sepengetahuanku apa yang aku dan Taehyung- _sunbae_ lakukan adalah _one night stand_ atau dengan kata lain cinta satu malam yang juga berarti ini hanya berlaku saat kami bercinta semalam sehingga aku tidak akan berharap banyak dengan apa yang terjadi diantara kami semalam.

Bergegas keluar kamar setelah memastikan bahwa Taehyung- _sunbae_ masih tertidur. Aku menuruni tangga sambil melihat keadaan, ruang bawah yang semalam sangat penuh sekarang amat hening, namun masih dapat kulihat Hoseok- _hyung_ duduk sendirian lengkap dengan minumannya serta tangannya sedang menelfon seseorang.

Aku tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan dengan lawan bicaranya namun wajahnya amat serius dengan pandangan datar yang amat berbeda dengan yang ia tampilkan semalam dengan senyum secerah matahari itu.

Saat aku sudah benar-benar dilantai bawah dan hanya beberapa meter dari hoseok- _hyung_ baru ia menyadari keberadaanku, matanya terlihat kaget dengan keberadaanku dan segera menutup panggilannya, ia sekarang menarik atensi penuh pada ku yang hanya bisa bersemu merah.

"Ah, kau baru saja menghabiskan malam disini", suara hoseok-hyung terdengar menggoda ku. Ia menyeringai pelan dengan wajah yang amat membuatku malu.

"Hhm ne-", aku menggigit bibirku pelan sambil meringis "-jadi, aku pulang dulu _hyung_ ?" aku tersenyum miris dan mengambil langkah keluar pintu rumah mewah ini.

"Hahahha, dasar anak muda, hati-hati kookie", aku hanya bisa menampilkan jempolku kepada Hoseok- _hyung_ dan berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari rumah ini hingga melewati gerbang.

Kubuka gps ku untuk melihat ada dimana aku sekarang, karena semalam saat aku berangkat dengan jimin aku benar-benar tidak memperhatikan kemana kami pergi. Untungnya aku masih cukup waras untuk mengingat dimana menaruh ponselku.

Kulihat beberapa pesan masuk kedalam notification ku.

Chimchim **3** **Misscalled**

Chimchim **10 message**

Papa **1 message**

Kuputuskan untuk membuka pesan dari papa terlebih dahulu, karena aku takut mereka khawatir terhadapku.

"Kookie, maafkan papa harus melewatkan weekend kita kali ini, papa janji minggu depan kita akan menghabiskan liburan bersama" 08.30

Aku pikir untuk tidak membalas pesan itu sekarang, lebih baik nanti saat aku sudah dirumah, yang sekarang harus kulakukan adalah mencari taksi dan pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bisa tercium bau anyir yang tersebar diseluruh ruangan yang amat gelap itu. Rasa pengap dan menyiksa amat terasa diudara sekitar seorang pria yang lehernya terikat rantai itu. Setiap gerakan kecil yang ia lakukan pasti menimbulkan suara yang amat terdengar diseruh ruangn gelap itu.

Dihadapannya ada dua prang pria yang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bermain-main, apa lagi pria yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk kelantai sambil menatap kosong ceceran darah yang ada dibawah kakinya.

Sudah sekitar 5 orang lain yang pria itu habisi dengan sebuah pisau lipat yang sekarang tergenggam erat ditangan pria tersebut. Ia sendiri tidak bisa dibilang baik juga, karena seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan bekas lecutan yang dilancarkan oleh pria satunya yang sejak tadi hanya memberikan beberapa pertanyaan dan melepaskan lecutan demi lecutan secara sembarangan.

"Kau tentu tau maksudku kan bajingan. Lebih baik kau memberi tau kami apa yang sudah direcanakan aliansi rendahan itu?", si pria yang tadi melesakan lecutan sekarang bertanya kepadanya yang sedang dirantai itu. Si pria terantai sekarang menatap kepada pria tersebut dengan pandangan amat lelah, tubuhnya sudah sekarat karena banyak darahnya yang keluar dari bekas lecutan yang ada.

"jangan karena kami masih mebiarkanmu hidup kau menganggap dirimu istimewa", pria itu menjeda dan memperhatikan pria yang menemaninya mengintrogasi (atau bisa dibilang menghabisi) tikus menjijikan yang menganggap diri mereka bisa lolos dari radarnya.

"maaf kan hamba tuan kim tapi yang hamba tau hanya kabar bahwa RED mempersiapkan sesuatu dan mereka mebayar tim ku untuk memata-matai pergerakan " setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan nafas terputus-putus pria dengan leher terantai itu kehilangan kesadarannya karena terlalu banyak darah yang keluar.

"Dan kau masih berani menerima perintah itu ? tidak bisa ku percaya" pria yang disebut tuan kim itu bergumam pelan, tiba-tiba suara derit pintu yang terbuka terdengar diseluruh ruangan itu.

"ja-ah- Light, akhirnya kau datang", tuan kim berbicara tanpa mengalihkan padangannya kedapa tikus yang tadi introgasi.

"Ah _ne_ "

"Light- _ah_ aku ingin kau segera membereskan kekacauan ini dengan segera dan jangan biarkan tuan Gong mati, kami masih membutuhkannya"

"Baik tuan", dengan itu pria bernama light itu masuk dan melihat keadaan diruangan gelap itu, sementara tuan kim sekarang meraup tubuh pria yang menemaninya itu dan menggendongnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pria yang digendongnya hanya bisa terdiam tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

"kalian sudah membuatku membuang-buang waktu dengan hal-hal sepele seperti ini, jadi cepat bereskan 'kekacauan' ini dengan segera."

"Baik tuan"

Tuan kim sekarang berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang sama dengan masuknya light kedalam ruangan itu. Melangkah dengan cepat sebelum sisi gilanya mengambil alih. Diluar ruangan ia bisa melihat ada dua penjaga dengan tubuh besar menunggu didepan ruangan tersebut, ia memanggil salah satu dari mereka.

"Hei, panggilkan dokter Jun , suruh ia keruanganku sekarang dan kirim pesan kepada Ren untuk segera melaporkan hasil yang ia dapatkan kekantorku besok pagi"

"Baik tuan".

Tuan kim tau ada banyak hal didunia ini yang harus ia korbankan untuk hal yang paling berharga dihidupnya. Ia sudah hidup cukup lama untuk sadar bahwa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih berharga dibandingkan hal yang selama ini ia-ah mereka perjuangkan. Mereka tau bahwa semua hal yang telah mereka lakukan tidak akan pernah bisa di maafkan oleh siapapun lagi.

Mereka adalah dua orang terluka yang amat beruntung karena ditemukan oleh malaikat cantik yang harus mengorbankan hidupnya untuk membiarkan mereka tetap waras dan menjalani hidup. Mereka lupa kalau malaikat tersebut sudah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi serupa dengan manusia yang bisa melakukan dosa.

"Harus sampai kapan kita seperti ini ?"

"…."

"Aku tidak tau"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, ini sudah masuk 1 bulan semenjak malam itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjauhi taehyung- _sunbae_ dan tidak berani lagi untuk menghadapkan wajahku dihadapannya. Jimin benar, aku seharusnya tidak pernah sekalipun untuk menjatuhkan rasa tertariku padanya.

Setelah semua hal yang terjadi aku merasa bahwa aku makin terikat dengan Taehyung-sunbae, seluruh bayanganku tentangnya makin menjadi, entah apa yang aku pikirkan malam itu. Aku bahkan tidak mabuk, namun entah mengapa hanya dengan suranya yang berat itu aku terlena untuk melakukan hal itu dengannya. Ku rasa aku benar-benar sudah gila bisa jatuh dengan mudahnya ke tangan seorang iblis macam Kim Taehyung.

Siang ini, koridor sekolah terlihat amat sepi karena sekarang jam belajar sedang berlangsung sehingga hanya beberapa murid yang masih berkeliaran diluar menunggu jam masuk mereka. Aku menopang dagu malas menatap keluar kelas, sebenarnya hari ini aku pulang lebih cepat karena para guru akan membahas ujian semester yang beberapa minggu lagi akan diadakan. Tadi pagi aku lupa memberi tau dad dan papa bahwa aku pulang lebih cepat karena bisa dibilang tadi aku cukup terburu-buru karena kesiangan.

Dad dan papa pulang sesuai dengan janji mereka pada hari ke 4 mereka sudah pulang, tapi entah kenapa sejak mereka pulang suasana dirumah menjadi amat aneh, bukan, mereka tidak bertengkar atau apapun. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini papa menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya dan wajahnya selalu terlihat lelah namun saat berbicara denganku ia menjadi papa yang seperti biasanya.

Sementara dad hanya bersikap seperti sehari-hari, ia tetap kerja keluar kota bila dibutuhkan. Entahlah, itu mungkin bukan urusan ku yang masih remaja ini. Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya mereka tidak mengetahui insiden yang ku alami malam itu dan ku harap untuk selamanya mereka tidak mengetahuinya.

Kualihkan padanganku dari koridor menuju depan kelas, bukan untuk memperhatikan guru tentu saja tapi karena didepan kelaslah jam dinding yang entah kenapa berjalan amat pelan itu berada. Masih ada sekitar 20 menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi dan tentu saja aku amat berharap jam itu berdering saat ini juga karena aku sudah mati kebosanan mendengarkan guru biologiku yang terus saja meracau tentang sel-sel dan mahluk hidup.

Maksud untuk apa ia menjelaskan bila akhirnya ia hanya akan memberikan ujian sesuai dengan buku pegangan yang tebalnya bisa digunakan untuk memukul orang.

Jimin menyenggol lenganku lumayan keras untuk menyadarkanku dari lamunan yang tidak ada ujungnya ini. "Pssst~, Kookie !", Jimin berbisik disamping telingaku. Aku hanya menoleh dengan gerakan tubuh bertanya ada apa.

"Pulang sekolah mau menemaniku pergi ketempat yoongi- _hyung_ ?", ia berbicara dengan amat pelan agar tidak ketahuan mengobrol, aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil berfikir.

"Aku jamin tidak ada taehyung- _sunbae_ ", jimin melanjutkan dengan nada yang amat membujuk.

"Ok, aku ikut", aku menjawab cepat, toh ini paling hanya acara mengumpul biasa karena ini masih siang jadi tidak mungkin jimin akan membawaku ke tempat yang aneh, kan ?. Jimin mengangguk amat senang, kemudian kembali menaruh atensi penuh pada guru didepan.

Jimin setelah malam itu menceritakan segala reputasi yang telah dilakukan taehyung-sunbae disekolah, ternyata sudah banyak orang yang dijadikannya _one night stand_ , mulai dari senior hingga junior pun pernah ditidurinya.

Lalu alasan mengapa sekolah tidak pernah menegurnya meskipun ia jarang masuk kesekolah adalah karena ia adalah keturunan "kim" yang itu. Keturunan keluarga "Kim" yang amat terkenal itu.

Di Korea, terdapat 3 keluarga yang memiliki peranan besar, yaitu keluarga "Choi" , "Park" dan "Kim". Tentu saja tidak semua orang yang memiliki marga tersebut adalah orang hebat, hanya beberapa dari mereka yang merupakan keturunan asli dari ketiga marga tersebut. Mereka menyebutnya darah murni, mereka hanya menikah dengan orang-orang sederajat untuk mendapatkan kasta yang setara.

Meskin jaman sekarang hal-hal yang berbau hirarki terebut sudah dihilangkan tetap saja orang-orang yang memilki keturunan darah murni bukanlah orang sembarangan, contohnya keturunan murni keluarga kim yang memilki banyak perusahan besar yang bergerak dibidang ekspor-impor barang. Atau keluarga Choi , pemilik perusahaan logistic paling besar di korea dan dad adalah salah satu orang yang cukup hebat untuk bisa bekerja diperusahaan tersebut.

Alasan lain keturunan darah murni amat diagungkan karena kemampuan mereka yang luar biasa. Bukan seperti supranatural, namun potensi yang ada didalam darah murni lebih besar. Kebanyakan dari orang-orang jenius korea adalah keturunan darah murni, sehingga bisa dibilang keturunan darah murni amat dihormati.

Oleh sebab itu Taehyung- _sunbae_ bisa bersikap sesuka hatinya karena ia memiliki impact yang amat besar disekolah inilayaknya _idol_ yang terkenal, bahkan katanya ia tidak pernah belajar atau pun serius dalam pelajaran namun nilainya tetap bisa diatas rata-rata.

Mendengar penuturan Jimin aku hanya bisa mendesah kecewa, karena tentu saja sudah tidak harapan lagi bagiku untuk mendekati Taehyung-sunbae, melirik dari fakta-fakta yang ada, belum lagi sifat Taehyung-Sunbae yang memang suka bermain-main membuatku berfkir berulang kali kenapa aku harus jatuh terhadap orang seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Thankyou yg udh review :v, makasih banget, hehehe, diusahakan update cepat :v


End file.
